Hospital visits
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Naruto hates the hospital... so who more then to tempt him then three hot ladies, since it is so hot out there?... reviews are most welcome, but bear in mind that this may corrupt innocent children...


**Hospital visits...**

Disclaimer: This was inspired by my classmate's stupid behaviour… I hope you guys like it. Hospitals bore me… then what about Naruto? I asked myself… but the realisation that there'd be so much eyecandy sunk in and then I just sighed… nurses are CUTE. I like the way that they move... the image of Tsunade in a doctor's coat would be pretty nice to look at, had there been any... but alas, i'll have to settle with the mental ideas...

* * *

Naruto had a dislike for the hospital. He looked at the walls, knowing that he'd need to remain for some time, knowing that the wounds he had sustained were good enough to render normal people in the hospital for weeks, or even months, but still he managed to get back on top in a few days, thanks to his accelerated healing factor which kept him up and running for weeks without food, since he had gone without food for some time once, about 3 weeks when nobody had checked up on him, the Hokage being in Iwa for peace talks or something, thus nobody being there to help him get food. "I hate being here… "

"It isn't too bad, Naruto-kun." He heard a voice, looking at Shizune who entered, dressed in one of the smallest nurse's outfits that he had ever seen, his eyes roaming over her form and his mouth being unable to speak for a few moments, just processing what had happened. She had just entered in the sexiest outfit that probably existed, still managing to sound so cute and innocent about the evilness of the hospital. "Does this outfit look good on me? It's the new issue of uniforms and from what I've heard is that it is supposedly too risqué, but what do you think?"

Naruto's mouth was sealed shut, his natural reaction though being more prominent, but he managed to hide it by shifting slightly in his seat, looking at her, seeing the cleavage and gulping deeply while he managed to choke out: "It looks very good, Shizune-neechan." She nodded enthusiastically, looking at him for a moment before hugging him gently; "You shouldn't be too worried about your stay here, Naruto-kun. I'll do anything to make it as pleasant to you as possible. Tsunade-sama will come to see you soon too, she will need to do some blood tests, to ensure that you didn't catch a weird poison in your system, though it probably won't be the case, she wants to make sure." Naruto nodded, feeling the flesh of her breasts against his arm and feeling the urge to just go and fondle them, wanting to have the pleasure of the flesh available to him. He looked her in the eyes and said; "Will all the nurses be wearing that?"

Shizune nodded, looking at him for a moment, and then decided to say: "Does that bother you?" he shook his head, smiling slightly, then said; "I won't see them. The only ones I'll see are you and Tsunade-baachan…" she frowned, then sighed and said; "I guess some are still prejudiced… I'll have to have a chat with them later on." The latent killing intent in the statement wasn't hidden, Naruto looking at her with a small bit of surprise that she could master the killing intent, even though she was a Jounin level shinobi.

"Don't worry, I'll be here every now and then to check on you, okay?" she winked at him, causing him to blush a bit at the wink, then she laughed, a sound which seemed to be the sound of angels, his position being a bit painful due to the little problem that he had.

" Naruto-kun, there you are…" Tsunade entered the room, causing his eyes to widen at the sight that she presented, her breasts making sure that his eyes did not rise to her face, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. The feeling persisted, making him question whether it would be appropriate if he just went to the bathroom to relieve himself. The outfit that she wore consisted of a doctor's coat covering a tight button up blouse, which currently was missing a few of the buttons due to the big things that they needed to be holding inside, thus giving him a good amount of cleavage to look at. The feeling that went through his body was pure lust, the look on his face making him look like a frightened animal. "No need to be afraid of me, Naruto-kun…"

She bent over, giving him a good view of her cleavage, though unintended. "Are you alright? Come, let me check your temperature." Her hand went to his forehead, to check the temperature, which made his face turn warm to the touch, which made her look at him and say: " Are you blushing, Naruto-kun? Is it that I excite you?" she touched his cheek softly, causing him to blush even more, though he kept his hands to his sides, not wanting to look at her, though she grinned slightly, then moved away: "Of course you wouldn't. Only hentai like Jiraiya would like these big things… You're more modest then that, aren't you?" she asked, while having grasped her breasts in her hands giving them a bit of a lift, then releasing them, causing them to jiggle.

Naruto's every sense said that he would need to jump on the woman and just rip the clothing off her body, then deliver his seed within her so offspring could be created, but kept himself back. This was one of the few people that he cared about, and he wasn't going to ruin their relationship.

_Damn, I can't even masturbate here…_he thought, looking at her as she began to measure his vitals, her fingers touching the base of his neck slightly, giving him a look at those big breasts that adorned her figure, before she proclaimed that he was pretty fine for his age, though a bit malnutrition having been over the years, which she attributed to his fondness for Ramen.

" Ramen is nice, though it's the only thing I can afford…" he said, looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. She looked at him and he shook his head; " Don't worry too much. It's cheap and it tastes good, but the rest of the food is just a bit too expensive to pay for…" a raised eyebrow, his answer being: " Well, the prices seem to go up every time I come, the price for a simple vegetable is more then ramen." Tsunade shook her head; " Why don't you let me buy your groceries then? I'm sure that they'll do nothing when I ask for some vegetables. You're still a growing boy, and I won't have you be so tall because of bad nutrition." she gave him a little peck on the cheek, before she went out of the door, giving the comment that she'd be coming back later for the blood tests.

He watched her ass sway as she moved from the door to close it and found the boner in his pants to be rather unbearable. But he knew that anyone could come in at any time, and he didn't want to show that he was masturbating to whoever came into the room. He looked at the clock on the wall, and decided that it would be best to take a nap.

"Naruto-kun? You awake?" he heard a voice, then looked up to see Shizune look at him with an interested look in her eyes and when he got awake, he got up instantly, which made him accidentally knock into Shizune's breasts, since she had been hanging over his bed for a bit, causing her to give a slight gasp, then let the small clipboard fall to the ground., to which she muttered a small sweatr word, then ducked to get it, with Naruto catching a look at her ass, which was looking pretty good to him, the feeling of lust swelling up within his body once again, the feeling of himself getting another boner making itself known… the groan that escaped his mouth was something that she heard, making her stand up, with the clipboard in hand and she asked; " is everything alright Naruto-kun? I can give you a check-up if you want me to." He shook his head and muttered; " It's nothing. It's just hot here…" Shizune nodded. " Its hot outside too. Most of Konoha is wearing less clothing then before, and some of the shinobi have taken the day off to have quality time with their friends." Naruto nodded, looking at the door, hoping that nobody would intrude upon the conversation. " Too bad I can't get out of here." Shizune shook her head; " You might have a dangerous thing happening to you without your knowledge, so the blood tests are necessary." He nodded, then hoped that Tsuande would come soon, then he'd be out of here in no time.

The door opened to admit Tsunade, this time without the coat, who was looking at Naruto with a predatory grin on her face, a few needles in a box which she held in her hands. " Time for the blood tests, Naruto-kun…" and then promptly whipped out a needle and threw it at his neck, where it lodged itself within the artery, taking him off guard totally and he coughed a few times, trying to get the needle pout of it, but she came closer and said; " Just wait a few seconds and I'll remove it." He nodded and kept silent, his boner having deflated immediately at the shock.

When she removed it, he was about to go and shout at her, but at that exact moment, a button sprang loose, hitting him in the forehead, making him swear while also freezing his movement as he saw Tsunade's big breasts sway slightly before him… and the natural reaction of his body once resumed itself, this time not being able to be hidden, Tsunade shaking her head, grabbing a needle and then sowing the blouse shut where the button had come off. "Well at least now we know that he's not gay…"

Shizune's comment made him look at the woman, his eyes flashing slightly blood red as Kyuubi's chakra seemed to come into his chakra coils, a voice inside of him mind urging him to just take the women in the room, against the walls or just forcing them to submit, then give it hard from behind.

A henge was all that it took to eliminate the erection. Tsunade dropped her henge slightly, then modified it in a millisecond, showing an extremely aged old woman. He shivered unconditionally and Shizune just giggled. "Tsuande-sama, I think he will be having nightmares from that…"

And nightmares he did have, his dreams plagued by old shrunken breasts which jiggled in front of his face. He awoke with a start, looking at the ceiling, while noticing that his body displayed the natural morning wood that usually was the case with men. Just at that moment the door swung open and Tsunade entered, accompanied by Yuuhi Kurenai and Shizune, Kurenai taking a seat on a chair, while Tsunade and Shizune both took out a few needles and started to prick in his body. He looked at the genjutsu mistress, who seemed to only wear those wrappings around her breasts till her knees, it forming a dress, some red cloth covering a few parts, including the breasts. He shivered as Tsunade's cleavage moved into his view,n gulping deeply, hearing Shizune whisper something about a release for Naruto, and something about getting more food to him.

" Uzumaki-san, I'm here to teach you some genjutsu since you are lacking in that area. Hokage-sama found it prudent to ask me if I would train you in that, which I have affirmed that I would." Kurenai said, her body moving slightly, giving him view of her cleavage, thus causing the instincts that told him to just grab that tight body of her and then rape it till death to arise once again, only to be forced down again, the feeling that it would be quite painful for him if Tsunade would find out unless she participated… which led him to a fantasy involving all three.

It was decided that Kurenai would come to visit every day around 10, when he should be awake, and he easily settled into the routine of waking up at nine, then having his statistics checked, getting an erection because the women seemed to find it fun to rub against him, or were just so at ease that they just did it on accident, probably not thinking him as a normal male, and possibly a gay one, the thought of which he was fervently opposed to…

He awoke rather late that morning, looking at the white ceiling, thinking about the things that had been done last night, having read some jutsu scrolls, but he was unable to do any of them, since they would be creating quite the mess.

Tsunade entered, wearing that damn tight outfit on her body, which made his penis harden, turning it into something quite uncomfortable, though she seemed not to notice. The needle was inserted into his artery, the moment that it had entered, Shizune entering the room, with the announcement that he had very high hormone levels in his blood. Tsunade looked up at that, then looked at him. "Any idea why?" He shook his head.

Three quarters of an hour later, Kurenai entered, being dressed in a black top with the wrappings around it, and a red skirt… which was enough to send his body into overload. Shizune's nurse's shirt was slightly open, giving him the image of those lovely breasts of hers, while Tsunade's full breasts seemed to lure him to them with ease, and then Kurenai entered, her body hidden under wrappers. He groaned deeply, then looked at Kurenai and said: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET OVER HERE BITCH!" A chakra appendage grew from his tailbone, shaped like a tail, then latched onto Kurenai and literally dragged her to him, while another went to the door and closed it.

He grabbed Kurenai's chin, forcefully kissing her on the mouth three milliseconds later. He looked at Tsunade and said in a deeper voice then normal: **"You wanted to know about the hormone levels? Well then, become my bitches!" **

Sex ensued for three hours and 26 minutes and 41 seconds, in which the three ladies were ravished by Naruto with the use of his body, and chakra appendages.

Three hours after the Incident, Jiraiya comes to visit. When asked whether he isn't too bored here, Naruto answers: "Not really…" and when Jiraiya passes along a copy of the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise, Naruto just answers: "Who needs that when you can just have a hot nurse at your every beck and call?" then procures a nice picture, featuring Tsunade in her doctor's outfit giving him Fellatio, to which Jiraiya's only vocal reply was an "oh my god…" before he passed out at the luck that his student had been endowed with… along some other things...

He would awake in a dumpster near the hospital two hours later, Tsunade having thrown him from the window and had giggled when he had fallen straight into it, the filth probably being unable to be washed from those stupid clothes that he wore…

In the meanwhile, Sakura was looking for her sensei, until she happened to come across Naruto's door, which was hermetically sealed with several Fuuin jutsu. Thinking her sensei might be in the room, she waited outside, and Tsunade and Shizune exited the room, muttering about the possible change in demeanor in Naruto, while commenting that it was fun to do at least a few times a day.

Sakura didn't really know what to make of it, and was knocked out by a genjutsu cast on her which made her see herself tied to a cross being eaten by ravenous toads…

Naruto grinned; "Now just keep sucking and it will be fine…" Kurenai just obeyed…

* * *

This is a deleted sex scene I had floating around on my hard drive… so… Its finally posted... and a new sex scene on my profiule on the Adult fanfiction (dot) net... look it up if you're interested...

What do you guys/girls think? Gimme some reviews!


End file.
